Antenora
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Separasi kisah per kisah yang menceritakan Royal Knights sebagai gerombolan fans kalapnya Om Drasil. ・ HighSchool!AU・ [Harem!Suguru] ・ [#update: Lidah Duka tidak akan selalu bereaksi pada pertanyaan. ]
1. Duka: Scatter Blue Light of Sky

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **1\. Duka:** ** _Scatter Blue Light of Sky_**

* * *

「 Ini bukan pertama kali Duka berpikir tentang dirinya yang jauh _._ 」

* * *

Semuanya terbilang normal.

Langit senantiasa biru. Daun tetap hijau. Dan Bekal di pangkuanku juga masih utuh karena aku terlalu sibuk melamun一tidak begitu spesifik, kurasa. Kepalaku memang akhir-akhir ini sarat dengan memori yang diputar ulang. Silih berganti. Maju mundur. Berpindah-pindah cepat layaknya saluran televisi.

Payung beringin di belakang sekolah menjadi tempat bersantai paling asik akhirnya, terutama setelah otakku dijejali rumus-rumus trigonometri sudut rangkap tiga selama empat puluh menit terakhir.

"Senior Duka!"

Pandangan yang kuarahkan jauh ke atas berpindah tempat sekejap.

Jatuh pada dua adik kelas yang rasanya tidak pernah akrab, sekarang kompak berlari ke arahku. Bibirku mengembangkan senyum lurus-lurus untuk menyambut pemandangan langka melebihi fenomena _super moon_. Tidak berlebihan, ini serius.

"Magna? Kuran?"

"Kami boleh ikut makan bareng?" tempat bekal di tangannya dijulurkan tepat ke arahku, masih terengah-engah efek berlari. Dari wangi mencolok yang paling kukenal, sudah pasti Magna membawa dadar gulung.

Tidak ada jenis angin yang kupertanyakan tentang kehadiran mereka. Siapapun bisa datang dan pergi di sekelilingku, bahkan tanpa kabar sekalipun seperti mantan teman sebangkuku di kelas dua. Anggukan menjadi tanda persetujuan. Lagipula keduanya juniorku yang tidak pernah bermasalah di dalam Royal Knights. Mungkin sering bermasalah satu sama lain, tapi tidak padaku dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sepuluh menit pertama jam istirahat siang, satu suapan nasi kepal berhasil kugilas, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Kenapa, ya..." kulihat Kuran sibuk terkekeh. Kerah jaket ungu-nya melompat-lompat, "Pokoknya kami tahu. Anggota Royal Knights semua tahu."

* * *

「 Tapi dia tidak pernah tersesat _._ 」

* * *

.

.

.

*) DMSS: Digital Mid School Suite.

 **A/N** :  
Setelah nonton movie dan direkomendasiin game DS, Dukemon dari debutnya di Tamers berubah jadi tipe yang cukup 'rebel' padahal IMO dia hanya penuh pertimbangan. Bukan juga sosok yang mau berbaur dibalik sikap bijak dan (keliatan) supel, jadi untuk awalan aku pengen nunjukin kalau Duka memang terbuka tapi punya _me time_ yang berkualitas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Nama Duke digeser jadi 'Duka' biar lebih enak aja sih lafalnya, ngga ada alesan khusus hkhkhkhk.

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	2. Magna: Sparkling Golden Egg

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **2\. Magna:** ** _Sparkling Golden Egg_**

* * *

「 Ketika hasil karya Magna tidak semanis takaran gula dalam resep _._ 」

* * *

"Percobaan berikutnya! Kali ini api-nya akan kukurangi sedikit!"

Acung telunjuk kanan ke udara menjadi simbol ekstensi satu sesi berkisaran dua puluh menit. Kuselip nada ngotot sehingga tuan pemilik dapur pasrah—terlihat dari gestur bahunya yang sekilas mengangkat sebagai ijin tak kasat mata; _terserah kau_.

Memasak bukanlah keahlianku walau aku tahu tidak ada salahnya menjadi laki-laki yang sesekali berkutat di area dapur hampir selama tiga jam. Koki-koki mahir hotel bintang lima bahkan memiliki jam kerja lebih tidak masuk akal dan mereka semua berjenis kelamin sama denganku, jadi harusnya bukan masalah.

"Termakan rumor yang bilang istri _Sir_ Drasil sangat mahir membuat dadar gulung, ya?"

Tidak usah berkaca pun mukaku pasti sudah memerah. Panasnya bukan berasal dari kompor listrik yang sedang kupakai, tapi dari telingaku. Sial.

"Ahaha, maaf, aku hanya bercanda... jangan marah, Magna!" ralatnya.

Mana mungkin marah. Sudah dipinjami dapur, dipinjami alat-alat masak, bahkan diperbolehkan menggunakan bahan-bahan mentah yang ada di kulkas, aku seharusnya bersyukur karena bisa memiliki kakak kelas luar biasa yang sangat rendah hati meskipun berlimpah materi.

"Sekalian menambah kemampuan lain demi masa depan." sesungguhnya memang menjadi harapan terdalam lubuk hati. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu, tapi suatu saat aku akan menyambut sir Drasil yang baru pulang kerja dengan celemek dan makanan lezat buatan tangan. Demi hari itu aku harus berjuang keras, "SELESAI!"

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, ternyata. Di hadapan kami sekarang sudah tersaji lagi sepotong dadar gulung dengan warnanya yang cantik berkilau. Aku yakin dengan hasilnya kali ini meskipun permukaannya agak sedikit berantakan.

"Senior Sai, cobain lagi deh!"

Kuabaikan protes tentang mataku yang mirip anak anjing saat memohon. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya respon jujur dari calon kurator ternama. Bukan karena fasilitas lengkap, tapi dari sekian banyak Royal Knights hanya senior Sai yang mampu memberi kritik saran paling membangun tanpa menyakiti hati siapapun.

"...menurutku masih terlalu asin. Warna kuningnya juga belum rata sampai dalam. Mungkin bukan masalah api-nya, tapi cara mengocok..." senyum itu ramah, "Bagaimana kalau kita coba pakai _blender_?"

 _Ukh_ —

Telunjuk kanan kuangkat lagi.

* * *

「 prosesnya tetap menyenangkan _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
 _My precious bby_ di Royal Knights; Magnamon. Asal nama dia di sini aslinya 'Magnum', tapi nanti biar seiring fic berjalan aja untuk tahu sejarah kenapa namanya bisa begitu _compact_. Mungkin karena karakterisasi dia di sini jadi adik kelas sekaligus anak bawang yang kiyut menggemaskan? #sepertinyapenting

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	3. Gamon: His Favorite Mistake

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **3\. Gamon:** ** _His Favorite Mistake_**

* * *

「 Gamon selalu kesulitan untuk mencapai nilai sempurna _._ 」

* * *

Ujung bibirku membentuk kurva yang tidak terlalu kentara, berbeda dengan sahabatku sekarang—yang sedang sibuk membalik kursinya supaya kami bisa mengobrol berhadap-hadapan—karena senyumnya lebar sekali.

"Dapat nilai tertinggi lagi, seperti biasa?"

Bukannya sombong, kepalaku mengangguk atas fakta. Bagaimana mataku melihat dua angka berawalan sembilan yang tidak akan pernah berubah meski berulang kali dipandangi. Kutebak, nilai Duka pasti sedikit di bawahku. Aku pertama dan dia kedua.

Tidak hanya nilai, sekarangpun posisi kami berurutan demikian adanya. Aku menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dan dia wakilnya. Sejak dulu selalu begini.

(Sejak dulu yang entah sejak kapan. Rasanya seperti mustahil berubah.)

"Tapi salah _satu_ lagi, seperti biasa?"

Pertanyaan kedua Duka menyadarkanku; bahwa setinggi apapun peringkatku, nilainya tidak pernah sempurna. Aku selalu membuat kesalahan kecil yang cukup menyebalkan. Meskipun dengan kesalahan itu aku masih mampu menduduki peringkat utama, tetap saja ada perasaan menyiksa.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba merebut peringkatku, Duka?"

Terdengar kekeh pelan, "Suatu saat pasti. Tapi mungkin bukan aku orangnya."

Suara pintu digeser dan pengumuman dari suara nyaring sekretaris kelas membuyarkan percakapan kami sejenak. Perihal hasil kuis dadakan yang baru diadakan tadi pagi di jam matematika. Disusul bunyi bel, tanda pelajaran harus kembali dimulai.

Duka sudah mengembalikan posisi kursinya. Guru selanjutnya masuk lalu berceloteh tentang teori hukum tegangan Kirchoff. Sementara mataku berjuang untuk mencuri-curi pandang ke luar jendela agar tidak terlalu bosan lalu mengundang kantuk yang tidak perlu.

Mengembalikan fokus ke meja, sudutnya sudah dihuni oleh lembar kuis matematika yang belum lama dibagikan. Kubiarkan sementara karena aku tidak tertarik mengetahui hasilnya. Atau mungkin karena aku sudah tahu, jadi tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menyambarnya segera.

Namun pelan-pelan kutarik juga. Memandang angka di bagian sudut kanan atas dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lebih lebar dari biasanya. Selalu begitu.

Sembilan puluh delapan.

* * *

「 Sahabatnya yang paling tahu _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Nama Gamon diambil seenaknya dari 'Omegamon' #tampar

IMO digimon yang satu ini tergolong paling bijak dan paling unggul (digimon tri bikin masnya jadi keren bangettt!) cuman entah kenapa suka rada greget karena ngerasa aksinya atau cara berpikirnya _somehow_ ada kekurangan _here_ _or_ _there_ gitu, meski endingnya pasti menang semacam pas ngelawan Diabolomon. Tapi ini sekali lagi IMO aja sih #yha #sulitmenjelaskan

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	4. Kururu: Growing Sword Like Roses

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **4\. Kururu:** ** _Growing Sword Like Roses_**

* * *

「 Isi kamus Kururu penuh sesak dengan kosakata rupawan _._ 」

* * *

Katup sol tebal dengan hak tinggi milikku sengaja mengetuk nyaring lantai marmer. Merk ternama. Aku baru saja mendapatkannya dari _online shop_ , jadi memang berniat pamer. Apa salahnya?

Rok yang mengitari pahaku juga mengembang sempurna, lagi-lagi tidak salah. Benar sekali kalau DMSS memang sekolah laki-laki. Tapi aku orang yang menjunjung tinggi keindahan di atas segala-galanya, dan memakai celana untuk menutupi kaki jenjangku sama dengan dosa karena berani menyembunyikan anugerah terindah Tuhan.

Di antara ratusan sebaya yang berbisik atau menghinaku diam-diam, hanya Sir Drasil yang menyetujui keputusanku. Bahkan beliau tidak bertanya apapun lagi, selain tersenyum yang membuat jantungku benar-benar berpacu kencang—dan selalu kumat jika aku mengingat momen itu lagi.

"Ahh~ hati eike benar-benar tercuri _Sir_ Drasil."

Kusemat foto beliau di depan dada sambil tersenyum—tenggelam dalam imajinasi. Sejujurnya masih banyak benda serupa tersimpan dalam dompet maupun diselip pada buku-buku pelajaran. Sebagian malah disimpan atau di pigura di rumah. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Sonic karena dia fotografer luar biasa.

"Senyum loe najis. Jadi mingkem, bisa!?"

"RESE, SUMPAH!"

Ujung bibir yang menjulang ke langit dipaksa jatuh searah gravitasi. Sobat terbaik juga ternyata bisa sekali merusak suasana. Bisa _banget_.

"Yey kan udah setuju nemenin eike diskusi sama kecoa-kecoa Osis yang rewel itu. Kooperatif dikitlah, Nas!" salah satu ujung _twintail_ milikku kutepis anggun. Menghindari gatal karena tanganku lebih ingin menabrakkan permukaan tas kulit ke mulut lancang.

"Memang makhluk-makhluk sialan itu bisa diajak bicara? Terakhir kali loe bukannya diusir karena pakai cat kuku mencolok, ya?"

Kuperlihatkan kuku milikku yang dihias lebih sederhana khusus hari ini. Agak kurang puas dengan hasilnya, tapi demi kelancaran agenda kerja Royal Knights, aku rela berkorban apa saja.

"Lalu sebelumnya diusir juga karena rok loe terlalu pendek, kan!?"

Sudah kuantisipasi dengan menambah lima senti. Tidak mengurangi kecantikanku karena aku mempelajari cara berjalan khusus supaya kakiku tetap enak dilihat dalam segala situasi.

"Jangan lupa loe juga pernah diusir karena wangi parfum mencolok."

Ufufufu—tidak akan untuk kali ini. Aku hanya memakai deodoran aromatik buah yang tidak mungkin merusak syaraf hidung. Lagipula aku tidak yakin parfum mahal milikku tercium begitu busuk seperti yang pernah dituduhkan.

Dasar orang-orang kampungan berselera rendah!

Gema sepatuku yang menghiasi lorong berhenti total. Pintu milik Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah sudah menjulang sombong di depan mata. Kalau Dunas bukan sahabat durhaka, dan kalau aku tidak ingat ada harga diri Royal Knight (juga harga diriku) yang harus dijaga, rasanya ingin sekali menendang pintu ini sampai terlepas dari engselnya.

" _Good luck_ ajalah." bahkan belum sampai lima menit dari sejak Dunas memberikan ucapan pembangkit semangat.

SERIUS DEH.

KENAPA STOKING JARING-JARING YANG KUPAKAI HARUS JADI MASALAH JUGA!?

* * *

「 Hanya belum disusun dengan benar _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

*) DMSS: Digital Mid School Suite.

 **A/N** :  
Curhat miris sedikit karena dulu sempet ngira Lord Knightmon itu cewe (SALAHKAN DUBBER INDONESIA-NYAAA!), dan kemudian bengek setelah denger suara versi Jepang, hkhkhkh. Jadi diputusin di sini mas Kururu harus terlihat _utsukushi_ seperti kelebihannya. Bahasanya juga sengaja ngondek biar _out of the box_ #tampar

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	5. Sai: How to deal with chocomonsters

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **5\. Sai:** ** _How to deal with chocomonsters_**

* * *

「 Sai tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mendapat pujian _._ 」

* * *

Semenjak bergabung dengan Royal knights, kehidupanku berubah. Drastis.

Hari selasa, terutama . Karena kediamanku yang terbiasa sepi kini penuh hiruk pikuk dari bermacam-macam sumber suara. Canda, tawa, teriakan membahana. Menjadi hal luar biasa untukku yang kesehariannya terbiasa sendirian bahkan saat makan atau menonton televisi.

Orang tuaku terlalu berada sehingga selalu rajin pergi ke luar negeri, meninggalkanku hanya dengan uang transferan dan beberapa pelayan. Rumahku terlalu besar dan aku hanya mampu menghiasinya dengan berbagai perabotan seni yang menyenangkan.

Aku _sangat_ menyukai seni.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin membeli lukisan Mona Lisa yang masih bersemayam di museum Louvre (sayangnya sampai tabunganku terkuras pun tidak akan pernah dikabulkan.). Tidak masalah, aku cukup puas dengan tiruannya meski harus membayar seharga mobil Maserati.

"Sai! Aku makan ya kue coklat-nya!"

Kepalaku belum mengangguk pada entah siapa yang bertanya. Mendadak semua yang hadir di sekeliling meja tamu sudah bergumul heboh seperti piranha menggasak mangsa. Aku tertawa saja. Diam-diam kembali ke dapur untuk menyajikan cemilan baru.

"Padahal kau bisa memanggil pelayan," ternyata ada yang diam-diam mengikutiku. Seseorang berkedudukan paling tinggi di Royal Knights dan sangat kukagumi.

"Tidak masalah, Gamon. Aku senang melakukannya..."

"Kau seperti itu ya, selalu baik hati," gelak tawa menyenangkan, "Bahkan pada monster-monster bergigi manis yang baru saja menjajah rumah kue. Mereka jauh lebih buruk dari Hansel dan Gretel."

Ujung bibirku melebar. Aku tidak terbiasa disanjung, sungguh. Dengan cita-citaku sebagai kurator, justru aku yang seharusnya lebih banyak memberi kritik saran bahkan pujian, bukan sebaliknya.

Dari dalam lemari tinggi kuambil dua bungkus coklat bermerk dan kutuangkan ke atas piring besar yang baru kusediakan. Kutata setelahnya. Tidak semua karena beberapa jenis wafer segera kubenamkan dalam genggamnya—pada pemimpinku saat ini.

Jenis yang mungkin akan paling pertama kali habis dalam acara rebutan massal sebentar lagi.

"Ayo kita hadapi monster-monster di ruang depan bersama, _Ketua_."

Sepertinya acara rapat Royal Knights minggu ini tidak akan menghasilkan _output_ apa-apa lagi.

Biarlah.

* * *

「 Rasanya rindu sekali _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Examon diceritain sebagai Digimon paling BESAAAAAR, sampe bisa nampung Royal Knights lain pas rapat (bingung juga rapatnya di mana... yhamasa di dalem perut?). Karena data ini, aku ngegambarin sosok Sai jadi karakter yang dermawan meski dari kalangan berada. Plesetan nama X jadi Sai sendiri diambil dari komik Majintantei Nougami Neuro, hehehe x')

Special shout out untuk **aoihoshifiqih** yang doyan sama mas Gamon dan udah rajin review sejauh ini. Dirimu presyes #hug

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	6. Sonic: The Way He Looks At Me

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **6\. Sonic:** ** _The Way He Looks At Me_**

* * *

「 Bukan menjadi kebiasaan Sonic untuk cepat berpuas diri _._ 」

* * *

Ganteng satu, ckrek.

Ganteng dua, ckrek.

Ganteng banyak,

Ckrek _._ Ckrek _. CKREK—_

"Ahh, _sir_ Drasil memang tampan. Tangkapan kali ini sangat luar biasa!"

Nan tinggi di daerah pucuk pohon beringin, aku memuji narsis hasil-hasil _candid_ yang sangat luar biasa. Tampak samping, depan, belakang, dapat semua. Yes. Kamera DSLR bersenjatakan lensa tele kebanggaanku kuusap manja sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Tidak salah Royal Knights memberiku posisi mata-mata dan informan jitu. Kemampuan lariku yang cepat dan badanku yang ringan memang dirancang khusus untuk tugas gerilya. Aku bahkan tidak kesulitan memanjat jendela atau pohon, seperti saat ini. Lagipula tempat tinggi dan tersembunyi memang paling menyenangkan.

Satu, dua, tiga. Kuhitung terus karya-karya menawan yang bisa membuat dompetku tebal sebentar lagi. Magna dan Kururu akan menjadi orang-orang sinting yang bersedia membayar mahal, berani jamin.

Hoii, bukan berarti aku _matre_. Tapi mengamalkan kemampuan juga membutuhkan banyak tenaga dan waktu, aku hanya menagih apresiasi. Lagipula mereka sering kuberi diskon atau bonus setimpal, bahkan sudah terbesit rencana untuk nongkrong di kedai Delu Soba atau restoran keluarga Space Burger demi mencari gosip _sir_ Drasil versi terkini.

Sebentar lagi istirahat siang selesai, aku harus kembali ke kelas.

Segera kujejal semua peralatan tempur ke dalam tas karena aku belum makan apa-apa sebagai amunisi untuk menghadapi pelajaran selanjutnya. Kuharap kantin sudah sepi sehingga aku bisa menyuap ibu pengurus dengan perolehan terbaruku untuk ditukar dengan dua potong sandwich tuna.

Dengan muka yang bisa kupastikan berseri-seri, kutatap sekali lagi foto terbaik saat figur sempurna _—_ dengan rambut pendek kemerahan dan lensa topaz jantan _—_ memandang ganteng ke arahku sembari tersenyum.

Ngg.

Apa ini artinya beliau sadar sedang di- _candid_?

* * *

「 Kecuali mendapati senyum orang terkasih _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Nama Sonic dipake karena Ulforceveedramon disebut sebagai digimon secepat ninja (nggak ada hubungan sama fandom OPM, aslinya emang pengen parodi the hedgehog #lol). Ke depannya; apa, siapa, dan gimana tugas2 para RK bakal dijabarin kemudian, jangan khawatir! #ngapain

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	7. Kuran: Three-Point Field of Goal

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **7\. Kuran:** ** _Three-Point Field of Goal_**

* * *

「 Terminologi Kuran perihal sebuah kekalahan persis seperti kopi hitam pekat _._ 」

* * *

Waktu semakin sempit tapi angka tim kami tidak juga bertambah, malah tersusul lagi. Perbedaan sekarang mencapai dua belas angka. SIAL.

Bola basket yang baru kupegang dua detik terpaksa harus kualihkan ke tangan lain karena aku hampir kesulitan menjaganya. Sungguh Hina. Mataku berkonsentrasi penuh mengamati gerak benda bulat dan ring yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Lemparan _three point_ sangat kukuasai, seharusnya menambah tiga angka sekaligus menjadi perkara mudah.

Lagipula kalau terjadi overtime, aku akan terlambat rapat mingguan para Royal Knights dan ini penting.

Senior Sonic baru saja mengabariku kalau dia baru saja berhasil mendapatkan foto-foto Sir Drasil yang akan dilelang secara eksklusif. kalau aku tidak bergegas, si cebol Magna atau senior banci itu akan merebut semuanya. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kalah dalam pertandingan. Mungkin turnamen kali ini paling berat IMO karena harus perhitungan dengan kemampuan, tenaga, dan waktu sekaligus.

"Kuran! Jangan meleng!"

Bola berhasil kembali ke tanganku, tanpa membuang waktu aku berlari empat langkah kaki dan langsung membidiknya tepat sasaran. Tiga angka kebanggaan kudapatkan. Lumayan.

Sampai hanya tersisa tiga menit lagi dan tim-ku masih ketinggalan dua angka. Berdasarkan gerak-gerik dan kode yang dibuat oleh pelatih di pinggir lapangan, mereka tampaknya sangat berharap pada three point shot-ku. Sayangnya tim lawan juga menyadarinya sehingga gerakanku terkunci oleh beberapa pemain bertahan.

"Eh?"

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

"KURAN! DIBILANGIN JANGAN MELENG!"

Aku spontan menggosok mata singkat, gagal memanfaatkan momen terbaik untuk menerobos penjagaan. Demi apa _Sir_ Drasil dan beberapa guru yang aku sampai lupa namanya terlihat memasuki aula pertandingan? Apa mereka datang untuk memberi semangat murid-murid didiknya?

"KURAN!"

KALAU BEGINI AKU TIDAK BOLEH KALAH, KAN!?

"AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT DARI KEKUATAN CINTAAA!"

Bola berhasil kudapatkan lagi. Aku sudah di posisi siap membidik tiga angka.

 _PRIIIIIIIIIT_

* * *

「 _Rasanya terlalu pahit._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Saingan dedek Magna datang, jrengjrengjreng~ /o/

Ngeliat sikapnya yang cukup ekstrimis di episode2 Savers (meski akhirnya tobat) malah langsung kepikiran bikin karakter ini jadi rival cinta (?).  
Tapi karena Kuran bukan tipe cerewet, mungkin karakter dia bakal lebih digali dari sikap dan kata hati, semoga nantinya ngga bakal terlalu OOC.

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	8. Kenta: Even If a Day Is a Second Long

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **8\. Kenta:** ** _Even If a Day Is a Second Long_**

* * *

「 Paradigma Kenta runtuh perlahan di tengah suara-suara berisik _._ 」

* * *

Katanya aku orang yang serius. Aku penyendiri. Aku juga kurang bisa berbaur.

Bahkan Magna seenaknya menetapkan _I'm a loner_ sebagai _character song_ khusus untukku. Sayang sekali aku kurang suka lagu-lagu negeri ginseng karena pelafalan kosakata mereka yang terlalu amburegul amsenyeu. IMO.

 _◗ Sad sad sad sad sad tonigh_ ~

Ukh. Tapi kenapa ipod-ku mendadak tepat sasaran, sih!?

Tanganku sedang penuh dengan buku-buku, dan aku sudah lama berkonsentrasi mencatat nomor-nomor anggota perpustakaan. Malas sekali berhenti sebentar hanya untuk memencet tombol, mengganti lagu selanjutnya. Bersabar saja. Palingan hanya tiga menit.

"Senior Kenta!"

Nah, biang keroknya muncul.

"Tumben ada di perpustakaan."

Senyum aneh mengembang, firasatku mendadak jelek, "Mau pinjem buku masak. Tiga buku boleh, ya... penting!"

"Peraturannya sehari dua buku, Magna."

"Yaaah, kan jarang-jarang aku ke perpustakaan. Balikinnya bakal tepat waktu, janji!"

Apa boleh buat, ijin terpaksa turun karena anak itu terus memohon. Lagipula kapan lagi makhluk-makhluk kekinian pendewa tekhnologi mau berziarah ke dalam gua untuk mencari bahan-bahan bacaan manual.

 _◗ Oh no no no no Nobody knows_ ~

Dan astaga, masih berapa lama lagi lagu ini akan berputar? Kukira gerak rotasi bumi selama tiga menit lebih pesat dari kecepatan jatuh meteor.

"Senior Kenta!"

Mataku berkedip heran di balik kacamata baca. Lagi, "Kuran? Tumben ada di perpustakaan." entah kenapa kalimatku terasa dejavu.

"Aku mau nyari buku-buku basket."

"Oh, ya. Ada di rak paling ujung bagian kiri."

Setelah mengangguk mengerti dan berterima kasih, junior sesama Royal Knights itu menghilang di balik salah satu sekat kayu. Mungkin aku juga harus istirahat sejenak karena punggungku mulai terasa pegal dan perutku mendadak lapar, efek belum makan siang. Menjadi penjaga perpustaan sebetulnya mirip-mirip sedikit dengan cara hidup manusia purba. Perut menjadi alarm utama yang mampu mengganti petunjuk waktu.

"Senior Kenta?!"

APA LAGI?

"Minjem bukunya jadi empat deh!"

"Buku di pojok bukan basket tuh, tapi sosiologi."

Belum menjawab, ponselku mendadak bergetar di atas meja. Menampilkan pesan dari Duka yang tulisannya langsung terbaca karena notifikasi grup tidak pernah kumatikan,

 _'Masih di perpus? Makan siang Bareng, yuk!'_

Tiga menit sudah lewat. _I'm a loner_ baru saja berganti menjadi _You're not alone_.

* * *

「 Sendiri bukan berarti sepi _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

* _I'm a loner_ (c) CN Blue  
* _You're not Alone_ (c) Michael Jackson

 **A/N** :  
Centaurmon katanya Digimon yang paling berilmu, bersahaja, tapi paling jauh di antara RK lain... jadi diputusin buat ngunci beliau di perpustakaan biar makin cerdas (?). Kenta pakek kacamata kalau baca doank ya, kayaknya ganteng aja gitu kalau ngebayangin karakter ber- _megane_ cuma di momen2 tertentu, ohohoho!

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	9. Leo: A Desire, A Dream, A Vision

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **9\. Leo:** ** _A Desire, A Dream, A Vision_**

* * *

「 Menemukan dunia idealnya menjadi sangat mustahil menurut Leo _._ 」

* * *

Tebak siapa yang lebih baik menjelajahi dunia Mario lalu menghabiskan _live points_ untuk mengumpulkan ratusan koin dan jamur merah!?

Aku.

Tebak juga siapa yang lebih ingin berlari-lari di sebuah dungeon kemudian menghabisi gerombolan naga yang mengancam nyawa permaisuri dan raja!?

Masih aku.

Kepala kusandarkan beralaskan lipatan tangan, menginvasi sebuah bangku taman di belakang sekolah. Bekalku sudah habis di jam istirahat pertama, jadi dua puluh menit ini bisa dipakai rileks. Memejamkan mata, rebahan menikmati sapuan angin yang membelai rambutku hingga setengah mengantuk.

"Bosan..."

Sial. Andai sekolah memperbolehkan murid-muridnya membawa barang elektonik lain di luar ponsel, aku sudah kabur dari dunia nyata untuk mengalahkan satu bos _dungeon_ setelah membersihkan satu area, atau minimal menyelesaikan misi harian untuk mengumpulkan _gem_ yang bisa ditukar dengan _rare gacha_.

(Plus emosi berlipat karena kekalahan Kuran di pertandingan basket minggu lalu, mempermalukan nama klub basket dan para senior saja.)

Strategi! Aku butuh sesuatu yang menantang untuk menyalurkan sekelumit gagasan. Bahkan drill pelajaran dan ujian-ujiannya tampak tidak seru lagi, tidak bisa menandingi perasaan menyenangkan lebih-lebih dari permainan _online_.

"Oii,"

GILAK, SERANGAN JANTUNG!

Si brengsek itu, Sonic, lagi-lagi menyeruak dari atas pohon—bergelantungan terbalik di ranting paling aman, persis kelelawar. Menjatuhkan beberapa helai daun yang berakhir menghujam tanah. Sampai sekarang aku cukup terkesima dengan fleksibiltas tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" ucapanku tidak menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan, bahkan sembari mengukir senyum lebar. Seperti sudah biasa padahal lidahku ingin sekali memaki karena waktu istirahatku sudah terganggu.

"Pulang ada rapat besar Royal Knights. Kita akan menggulingkan Osis."

Kesalku lenyap tanpa jeda.

Terkadang dunia nyata bisa sangat menarik juga.

* * *

「 Selama masih menutup mata _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Kenalkan dengan ahli siasat dan maniak game; Leopardmon! Masih ada beberapa fakta lain pengen disebut tadinya, tapi ya udahlah di chapter depan-depannya aja. Untuk selanjutnya Leo mungkin bakal lebih sering tag-team sama mas ninja atau mas librarian kalau ngga ada halangan. Fic ini meski terlihat seperti drabble2 kurang jelas bakal tetep punya misi besar dan ending kok. Suatu saat #KAPAN

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	10. Jess: Never Regret Born This Way

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **10\. Jess:** ** _Never Regret Born This Way_**

* * *

「 Satu hal yang selalu diyakini Jess ketika terbangun di pagi hari _._ 」

* * *

Cicit burung terdengar sayup dari jendela. Jangan lupakan juga sinar mataharinya, sudah terlalu menusuk padahal mataku masih terpejam.

Kenapa ada bunyi-bunyi berisik? Jam berapa sekarang?

"Selamat ulang tahunnn!"

"Kak Blanc? Kak Noir?" aku terduduk dalam hitungan detik, mengabaikan selimut tebal yang sudah menyapa lantai. Beberapa kali kugosok area netra supaya cepat menjejak dunia nyata.

Memangnya tanggal berapa sekarang?

Dua kakak perempuanku masih bersikeras duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan mencubit pipiku, menjejaliku ciuman bersemangat, bahkan mengacak rambutku yang semakin kusut.

"Mau hadiah apa? Kami bisa membelikanmu mobil sport terbaru kalau kau mau." tapi aku belum cukup umur untuk menyetir.

"Atau kau mau kapal layar? Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang di atas laut." masalahnya belum ada waktu untuk itu. Libur musim panas bahkan belum dimulai.

 _Handphone_ di atas nakas berbunyi nyaring, aku permisi untuk meraihnya. Menjulurkan tangan kananku yang ditutupi oleh tato tidak menyenangkan. OVERWRITE, tulisannya.

Sejenak kupandangi juga tangan kiri, melihat guratan lain di sana, bertuliskan INITIALIZE. Masih ada lagi di kaki kanan, kiri, juga area pinggang bawahku. Sebuah resiko diangkat anak sebagai pewaris tunggal yakuza ternama. Dengan cacat permanen yang ada, sudah dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa menikmati pemandian umum bersama anak-anak Royal Knights saat kemping musim gugur.

Kembali fokus ke layar ponsel, berjajar nama-nama yang hampir setiap hari membuatku tersenyum lebar dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun menaburi isi pesan di dalamnya. Hal yang katanya dulu jarang kulakukan, meski aku kurang ingat kapan _dulu_ yang dimaksud.

"Jadi mau hadiah apa, Jess?" kakak sulungku yang berbalut serba hitam, kak Noir, masih berupaya mendesak. Aku sungguh berterima kasih atas perhatian mereka di usiaku yang bertambah satu tahun ini meskipun kami tidak sedarah.

Menekuk jari lalu menempelkannya ke depan bibir, aku berpikir keras. Bukan tipeku untuk meminta-minta manja meski keluargaku amat sangat kaya. Rasanya ingin menolak semua tawaran hingga melihat sepasang tato di tanganku lagi. Sembari tersenyum lebar kedua di pagi ini.

"Boleh aku minta pemandian air panas pribadi?"

* * *

「 Dunia masih begitu indah _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Jujur aja nih, rasanya diri ini agak kurang kenal sama Jesmon dan Gankomon ( _next chapter_ ). Tapi dari draft yang berhasil dikumpulin, karakterisasi mereka malah paling kuat dari Royal Knights minor lain, bahkan koneksi mereka juga paling banyak. Sayang banget ya anime-nya belum mampu ngejabarin semua relasi RK kayak di gamenya :'(

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	11. Ganko: The Biggest lost in the past

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **11\. Ganko:** ** _The Biggest lost in the past_**

* * *

「 Hanya ada seseorang yang akan selalu Ganko ingat untuk selamanya _._ 」

* * *

Sungguh, aku tidak keberatan untuk menginjakkan kaki di tanah suci DMSS meskipun sudah berstatus alumni.

Yang aku sesali hanyalah menjadi seorang jomblo.

"Senior Ganko! Apa kabar? Masih jomblo aja?"

Nah, kan? Ngeselin kan?

Dunas melambay dari balik gerbang sambil pasang cengiran bahagia, padahal dia juga jomblo _—_ eh, atau tidak juga karena dia sering digosipkan bersama Kururu _—_ meski dalam artian belok. Tapi katanya lebih baik belok daripada jomblo. Kurang ngeselin apalagi?

"Gimana kuliah? Pasti gadis-gadis kampus pada cantik-cantik, ya!?"

Aku menyampirkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala Hinukamuy, kucing berbulu kemerahan yang menjajah salah satu pundakku untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan basa-basi tersebut sembari mengulum seringai. Miris. Karena bagaimanapun indahnya kaki jenjang dan dada penuh mereka yang rajin berlalu lalang di area perkuliahan, tangan ini masih saja sepi dari gandengan.

"Miris." catatan batin kuulang kembali melalui pita suara.

"Bersyukurlah sedikit, Senior. Masih lebih miris yang harus menjalani pendidikan di sekolah khusus laki-laki sampai lulus," Dunas menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kalian kan masih bisa bersama," kepalaku menunduk, menipiskan sedikit suara. Memang butuh keberanian lebih untuk menyebut nama orang yang selalu kau kagumi, "... _sir_ Drasil."

"Beliau sudah lama tidak terlihat di sekolah."

Mataku terbelalak, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Sehubungan dengan senior Hiro..."

Tidak perlu pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk mencerna makna setelah nama itu terdengar. Mataku berkilat kian serius, Dunas juga.

Setahun berlalu seperti kecepatan cahaya. Semenjak kasus hilangnya beberapa murid Digital Mid yang belum terpecahkan hingga sekarang, nama-nama mereka _—_ termasuk pencetus grup Royal Knights menjadi sesuatu yang cukup tabu. Aku menelan ludah terang-terangan, memberi kesempatan Dunas agar melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda.

"Maaf, Senior. Tapi kami sendiri... hampir... putus asa."

Kepalaku mengangguk, mengerti.

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku. Apalagi ini demi _sir_ Drasil juga."

Duh.

Ternyata ada yang lebih miris ketika mengingat sebelum menjadi jomblo aku pernah mempunyai jodoh yang dianulir Tuhan. Dan aku masih saja menyayanginya meskipun dia tengah menghilang.

* * *

「 Namanya mantan _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

*) DMSS: Digital Mid School Suite.

 **A/N** :  
Dan akhirnya geng Royal Knights minus Osis dan pelopor RK udah keluar semuaaa! xDDD  
Semoga kita bisa masuk ke arc Osis secepatnya, meskipun kasus yang ini mendadak loncat arc karena pengen ngasih kisi2 duluhuhuhuuu~ #nangis

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	12. Gamon: Regret Nothing for Your Intuition

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **12\. Gamon:** ** _Regret Nothing for Your Intuition_**

* * *

「 Ada kalanya Gamon harus membuat keputusan dengan cepat _._ 」

* * *

Kakiku berhenti persis di depan etalase toko kue langganan.

 _Lebkuchen. Bretzel. Bienenstich._

Aku tersenyum dalam sadar, mengingat-ingat setiap rasanya semata-mata melalui wewangian minim yang menyusup dari sela-sela kaca. Dari dulu aku memang menyukai panganan Jerman, mungkin karena dalam darahku mengalir darah jerman. Pemberian nenek.

Di saat-saat seperti ini aku malah teringat pada Kururu—yang terkadang ikut denganku kemari untuk menikmati sepotong kue dan secangkir chamomile selepas jam pulang sekolah (jika tidak ada rapat Royal Knights, tentunya).

Alasan lain. _AHEM_. Mungkin karena aku dan Kururu tahu _sir_ Drasil juga menggemari kue-kue khas Jerman. Kata kebetulan dan tidak sengaja sebetulnya terlalu muluk sebagai penjabaran, karena aku hampir tahu pasti kapan, di mana, bahkan meja mana yang selalu menjadi tempat bersantai beliau.

Yang mengherankan, ada beberapa kali aku sempat memergoki Kuran duduk di kafe ini sembari bersantai di area incaran. Seharusnya bukan pemandangan aneh, hanya mungkin aku saja yang terlalu curiga. Hmm.

Perutku masih penuh, kuputuskan untuk mampir lain kali saja.

Namun setelah sejenak menerawang melihat-lihat isi hiruk pikuk pengunjung, aku semakin yakin untuk mampir sebentar ke dalam. Sekedar menambal isi perut sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

Pintu toko terbuka, beriringan dengan gemerincing bel dan ucapan salam.

"Selamat datang, untuk berapa orang?"

Sempat kuabaikan karena terlalu terpesona pada stoking jaring-jaring yang dari jarak jauh sudah menarik perhatian.

Kueratkan pegangan pada tas yang kusandang kemudian segera memesan dua jenis kue dan minuman di _counter_. Kubayar saat itu juga agar selanjutnya tidak merepotkan. Selanjutnya bergerak untuk mengisi meja di mana Kururu tengah tertunduk menangis, entah karena apa.

Aku yakin pembicaraan kami akan cukup panjang.

* * *

「 Layaknya seorang pemimpin _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Setelah absen sebulan, apa kabarrr? #gaplok  
Headcanon udah banjir tapi waktu buat ngetiknya yang nggak ada. Rasanya jadi ingin main bersama kelinci di bulan. Rasanya mendadak stress :(

Hayo tebak, Gamon sama Kururu ada hubungan spesial apaaa?! #nggaada

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	13. Sonic: When a Plan Comes Together

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **13\. Sonic:** ** _When a Plan Comes Together  
_**

* * *

「 Apa yang menghalangi Sonic di depan mata bukanlah sebuah dinding _._ 」

* * *

Satu lembar, dua lembar, sekian lembar hasil jepretan beberapa hari ini kuamati dengan tidak puas. Ujung-ujungnya kubiarkan berserakan di lantai.

Kutarik kursi lalu kuperiksa kameraku berulang kali. Mengamati bagian-bagiannya dan berpikirーkira-kira instrumen mana lagi yang sebaiknya _upgrade_ demi mendapatkan hasil lebih dan lebih maksimal lagi. Kuangkat dua kaki bertumpuk di atas meja mumpung tidak ada siapapun di ruang klub fotografi, lagipula para anggotanya memperbolehkanku untuk datang dan menggunakan ruangan sesukanya (sebagai gantinya, kadang-kadang aku membantu mereka mendapatkan bahan untuk majalah mingguan sekolah). Bagaimanapun mereka memintaku bergabung, aku tidak berminat menanggapi. Aku yang sekarang sudah bersumpah untuk mengamalkan kemampuanku hanya pada Royal Knights.

"Daripada menyia-nyiakan lensa TS-E 45 mm, akan lebih baik memasang CCTV sekalian. Bagaimanapun, kemampuan manusia kan terbatas."

Padahal ruang osis tak ubahnya ruang kelas biasa tapi seakan memiliki pertahanan layaknya gerbang Korea Utara. Mendekatinya pun sangat sulit. Aku sampai terpaksa mengorbankan uang saku demi membeli lensa makro 25 mm meskipun _output_ -nya masih setengah matang karena tidak ditunjang perangkat berbasis audio.

"Menurutku kau sangat luar biasa."

Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tentang duduk _sendirian_ tadi, aku baru ingat kalau Sai berbaik hati ikut menemaniku mencuci cetak di kamar gelap.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan pengamat seni bernilai tinggi." bukan sarkastik, ini fakta. Kuucapkan sembari tertawa, "Sayangnya aku kurang berguna dalam misi kali ini. Kalau tetap tidak tahu apa rencana mereka, kita akan kembali dilibas habis seperti saat ujian tengah semester pertama kemarin. Beruntung saat itu Gamon masuk peringkat lima besar, kita hanya kehilangan hak untuk mendapatkan ruang klub."

"Jadi kalau ada CCTV, persentase keberhasilan Royal Knights akan meningkat?"

Tawa memenuhi ruangan sejenak, "Sudah jelas, kan? Apalagi kalau punya lensa panorama 360 derajat. Semua yang ada di belakang kepala bisa langsung terlihat tanpa harus menoleh."

"Tidak masalah, akan kusiapkan semuanya untukmu."

 _Hmp_. Aku melotot keras.

"ーkau mau terima jadi, atau kita pilih barangnya bersama-sama?"

Aku lupa sama sekali kalau punya teman anak konglomerat.

* * *

「 Melainkan sebuah pintu _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Duuuh, ff ini mangkir parah dari jadual yaaahahaha #janganketawa  
Lalu tadinya mau nyelipin fakta kalau Sonic ini mantan klub atletik, tapi mungkin kapan2 aja deh sekalian flashback anak2 RK lainnya juga /LOL

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	14. Duka: Best Friend Doesn't Need a Cover

**Digimon** (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **14.** **Duka:** ** _Best Friend Doe_ s _n't Need a Cover_**

* * *

「 Lidah Duka tidak akan selalu bereaksi pada pertanyaan. 」

* * *

"Anak itu juara satu."

Mulutku bergumam tidak suka. Baiklah mungkin ada rasa iri, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih darudat daripada itu. Gamon di depanku ikut menatap papan pengumuman dengan pandangan dan pemikiran yang kurang lebih sama; _ini mimpi buruk_!

"Aku akan bicara padanya, tidak akan kubiarkan Royal Knights dibubarkan begitu saja."

Gamon negosiator yang handal, aku tahu itu. Tapi kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan. Meski menurutku taruhan ini terlalu satu arah. Timpang. Tidak adil.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Kau memang selalu seenaknya sendiri."

Bukan saatnya bertengkar di dalam kelompok, aku juga tahu itu.

"Kau marah, Duka?"

Pikir saja sendiri karena tidak akan pernah kujawab sampai mati.

"Anggota Royal Knights ada dua belas orang, bukan hanya kau saja. Cobalah untuk lebih percaya pada kami." dan juga padaku. Aku ingin lebih berguna, ingin lebih diakui. Rasa cintaku pada _sir_ Drasil juga tidak sedangkal parit. Demi ujian tengah semester ini aku sangat berjuang keras meski hanya berhasil menempati urutan ke-enam, selisih tiga ranking denganmu yang lebih di atas.

"Oh, benar juga, ya... ahahaha!"

"..."

Bagini saja, kalau negosiasi atau apapun dengan ketua Osis sialan itu tidak lancar, jangan harap aku akan diam pasrah menerima hasilnya. Bahkan berbuat kriminal 'pun akan kuhalalkan—paling tidak begitulah tekadku ketika mengayuh kaki dan memijak lantai keras berulang kali dengan keras untuk kembali ke dalam kelas dan bersiap pulang.

Jauh di belakang Gamon sibuk mengejar langkahku sembari berteriak, "Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat donk! Jadi kau memang marah, Duka?"

TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUJAWAB SAMPAI MATI!

* * *

「 Apalagi pada pernyataan _._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Tampar author karena ngaret sekian lama, TAMPAR! *BGM noktah merah perkawinan*

Benernya aku nggak bermaksud bikin Duka tsun (dan emang enggak), tapi aku baru tahu kalau sobat kental ternyata punya cara berantem yang begitu imut. Ngomong-ngomong akan banyak _filler_ ke depannya, jadi mohon tahan-tahanin aja bacanya ya #heh

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
